A Blanc Heart
by ImSorryPeople
Summary: Blanc was wondering of love until a faithful wish of a shooting star came into reality. Who is this man and where did he come from? Blanc seems like she might get her hands tied. Rated M for sexual reasons (future) and heavy language. Own only the OC people and cover image.
1. Chapter 1: Falling Love

**Chapter 1: Falling Love**

**Author Notes: Hi, "ImSorryPeople" Welcome to a Hyperdimension Neptunia Fanfic and I have a reason to make one: Not much of the Fan Fictions were made so I thought of making one. I played the game, read the manga, and watch the anime (Yes there is an anime and manga.) and I love it! Blanc seems…..cute and this when Plutia and Peashy are not around (next time). Anyway, if you need me I will listen to a Hyperdimension song…..FOR WHITE HEART!**

* * *

Blanc isn't her usual self, she usually reads, pull all-nighters, or work she is also not even bothered by her younger twin sisters, Ram and Rom. She just sits in front of the window, thinking about the only thing she is missing…love.

Blanc has been witnessing multiple love relationships amongst the CPUs. Noire confessed to Neptune and she accepted the confession by a kiss at the lips. Few days after the defeat of the CFWs and Arfiore, Vert and IF confessed to the group about 'making love' to each other and this caught the group giving them sexual thoughts of what they did together. Also, when they celebrated Christmas in Lowee, Uni gave Nepgear a 'special gift', which lead everyone curious and then knowing after hearing some lustful moans in a guest bedroom when they stalked the two.

Blanc seems lost in her thoughts and have had an envious feeling that stayed in her mind for the past weeks. "Well, I guess things won't get worse…" She told herself until a big bang from the door followed by a familiar carefree voice, "Blanc!"

She turned to see Neptune, Noire, and Vert and tried to stay calm as long as possible, "What do you guys want?" Vert told her, "We're here to talk about something that you are already aware of," Blanc, knowing the three, understands and hope nothing goes wrong.

* * *

They moved outside to a small round table and Neptune broke silence as she ate her sweets, "Blanc you need to be in a relationship." She expected nothing more from Neptune and her personality through the years, "No, I don't need to be in a relationship and I'm fine without it." Neptune pouted to the denial, but Noire told Blanc about her recent act," Blanc, we know you're single and not been acting normal as you used to be." Blanc, still denying the facts, replied in a more angered tone, "I'm fine and don't need to be in a relationship to be normal again," She is still maintaining her bottled up emotions until Vert started talking.

"Maybe you're jealous," Blanc looked at Vert with devastating red eyes to her statement. She hates Neptune and Noire, but not as much towards Vert due to her large breast and ego. "I am NOT jealous!" Blanc is starting to lose herself as she clenched her fist while looking at Vert. "Are you sure? You look like you're jealous just by your reaction or maybe you do something to yourself at-."

**"I AM NOT FUCKING JEALOUS**** !"** The loud outburst caused a long silence of the four, waiting for a single voice. Noire, breaking the silence, asked, "Do you want us to leave," Blanc nodded and the three left her at the table. By the time they're no longer in her sights, Blanc transformed to White Heart and started destroying the area, crying out all of her bottled up emotions.

* * *

Ram and Rom watched as their sister wrecked the place, "Rom, let's go, we are going to find sis a date!" Ram well thought the idea, but Rom thought otherwise, "Ram…I think we shouldn't be messing with sis' problem…" Ram stopped in her tracks, "Why not?! She really needs a date and we are going to help her," Ram was ready to help anyway she can and Rom knows that, nut their train of thought stopped as Blanc entered the building.

"Rom…Ram…can you please leave me alone for a while, I don't want to be bothered…" The twins left their sister alone and she slowly made her way to her workspace for the first time in weeks. She noticed a ton of messages distributed for the nation, _"Guess I'll be working to the bone…"_

Ram and Rom went out to the city of Lowee, surprised to see Nepgear and Uni, "Nepgear! Uni!" The twins ran towards the couple as they're happy to see them, "Rom, Ram how are you two doing," Uni asked, "Great!" Ram replied joyfully and Rom asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Uni blushed to the question, but Nepgear replied, "We're on a date right now!" Rom Ram are in awe of what they heard, "Really?! That is so cute!" Ram's comment made the couple blush, but Uni questioned back, "Wh-What have you two been up to?"

* * *

Rom and Ram explained what happened when Vert, Noire, and Neptune talked to Blanc early back and talking about it made the twins feel worried about Blanc's situation.

After they finished their discussion at a parfait store, Uni pondered for a minute and finally said, "Don't you think you're going a bit too far?" Ram disagreed, but Nepgear supported Uni, "We know you want to help your sister, but she is capable of finding someone in her interest…she just needs time." As much as Ram wants to disagree, but Nepgear is right, they don't even know where to start and don't know if she was into boys or girls.

Ram looked at Rom to see that they have to wait and see what will happen in the future about their sister's choices. Ram sighted in defeat, "Alright, guess we have to wait…" Rom placed her hand on Ram's shoulder, "It's okay, Sis will find someone," Ram smiled at Rom's belief and their trust for Blanc.

"Guess it's time to take our leave," Uni told twins as the couples got up, "We'll see you two later, take care of yourself." Ram and Rom waved goodbye to the couple, wishing them luck on their date. "Guess we should head home, the sun is going down," Ram told Rom and they head back home.

* * *

The twins arrived back at the Basilicom and as soon they entered, the Oracle greeted the twins, "Welcome back. How was your day?" They both told her good, but they looked worried as they don't see Blanc in sight, "Mina, where's sis?" Rom asked and Mina replied in a sadden tone, "She's in her room… It was getting late so she decided to go to bed, but when I passed by her room…she cried herself to sleep…"

The twins looked worried of what they heard from Mina, "I just hope your sister will get through her sorrow." Mina looked worried, but Ram told her, "Don't worry Mina, sis will get through this." Rom nodded to her sister making Mina feel a bit better, "Thanks, now you girls go and take a bath, it's going to be night-time soon," Mina said as the twins run off.

Blanc was watching in a distance in the shadows of the pillar looking at her sisters and Mina walking away from each other, _"Will I be alone forever or be loved to feel happy?" _Blanc, holding back her tears, walked back to her room slowly.

"_I wonder…if a shooting star comes by in the middle of the night..."_ Blanc thought as she looked up in the night sky from her window, _"My wish would be to be with someone that I can be happy and loved…" _Blanc kept the thought in her head as she entered her room, got into her bed, and sleep as she is hugging a heart-shaped pillow close to her chest.

* * *

Midnight stuck Lowee and Blanc have been tumbling back and forth on her bed due to a tragic nightmare she is experiencing; luckily, she was awaken by the end of her nightmare and thought of going outside for a bit.

As soon she left her room, Blanc looked at the sky to see a shooting star. She closed her eyes and made her wish, but after her wish she saw a white meteor takes its course towards the Basilicom. _"This seems…rare to see at night…" _

Blanc rushed outside and transformed into White Heart and then flew up towards the meteor. She stood there, axe ready to obliterate the meteor and as it got in range, she swung at it, but once it was destroyed, she saw something fall from the inside of the destroyed meteor.

She saw it and reached to saving its' life; however, she saved a man, about his teenage years, with clear white skin, has a height of 5 ft and his hair is white covering one of his eyes. When Blanc gone back to the ground, she thought, _"He seems to be mysterious, yet good-looking…" _The thought lingered about him as she carried him to her room.

* * *

**AN: DONE! Man I need to focus and hope you liked the first chapter. Review, if you enjoy this story then Follow/Favorite it, PM (Private Message) me if you have questions and I will now play the game on my ps3 (And yes I am willing to break the only female barrier of the series, it is a fanfiction after all). PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: White Rose

**Chapter 2: White Rose**

**AN: Reason of delay: Band, school, and laziness. "ImSorryPeople" but I will try my best to update each chapter close as possible. Also I realize when I was writing, their times when the characters are out of their own so bear with me. Anyway here is chapter 2. NIGHT!**

* * *

Mina woke up in a good mood as she went to the Basilicom center only to see the room empty, usually she sees Blanc looking outside from her chair. Worried, Mina went to the CPU's room to see Ram and Rom looked interested as they peeked inside their sister's room.

"What are you two doing?" Ram just told her to be quiet and as Mina peeked the room, she was surprised and trying not to bust out questioning the goddess.

Blanc was laying her head on top of a teenage boy's chest and seem to be enjoying it as she was sleeping with a smile. Mina, Ram, and Rom was watching them, waiting for something to happen, but was ruined by a simple scream by Neptune which she snuck behind them to give them a surprise, "Morning, everyone!"

This cause the three to jump and fall towards the door bringing a loud bang onto the floor, "Ummm, what's going on?" Neptune was confused until she saw Blanc, now awake and flustered, in bed with someone with her. "Oh….My…" Neptune was surprised and started running naughty thoughts of what might had happen when they were in bed at night.

"It's not what you think," Blanc yelled at the four; however, it caused the teen to wake up and asking himself as he looked around.

"Where am I? Whose bedroom is-?" He stopped by looking at the brunette beside him, making eye contact between his silver and her blue eyes, "Morning?"

Blanc just gave a smile at his confused response, "Morning," she replied and looked back to the four, "Guess it's time to explain…"

* * *

Blanc explained of what actually happened as Neptune ate her sweets joyfully, Mina relieved of the recent event; Ram and Rom somewhat happy, "And that's pretty much it…"

Neptune groaned in disapproval, "So he's NOT you boyfriend?"

Blanc slightly blushed to her question, "No, he isn't…" Mina then told her that he is changing into something 'fancy.''

Blanc thanked Mina and as soon she about to leave he entered the room wearing a white tuxedo with a light blue tux shirt, white dress shoes and pants, and a white fidora, "How do I look," he asked as they stared.

Everyone either gave him thumbs up or told him it suits him; however, Blanc blushed from his clothing attire and then looked away mumbling, "You look great… It brings out your silver eyes."

He gave her a smile making her feel more heated as she looked back, "Thanks, you're the only person that noticed. I'm grateful."

Blanc's heart started to race as she felt like the only person in his world, which made Neptune stare intensively at her, "Blaanc, Gamindustri to Blanc, you there?"

Ram whispered to Rom about an idea she has and Rom agreed. Rom asked the teen to sit where the chair is as Rom told Neptune move the chair beside Blanc.

They both agreed while Blanc is still in her thoughts and as he sat down, he moved his hand and poked Blanc. She was surprised by him by her side; however, Neptune interrupted their short moment, "I think you two should go outside."

* * *

Blanc is trying to suppress her embarrassment as she roam around Lowee with him; however, no matter where they go, they always see the people surprised, smiling, or confused of what their goddess is doing. She felt like she was about to die in embarrassment, yet he seems to be unaffected to the crowd as they go around the area.

"So… I'm guessing you're pretty popular around town huh?" Blanc looked at him, confused of what he was implying as they stopped at a parfait store.

"You could say that…. Are you hungry?"

"Just a little," replying back as he looked at the menu to see what he wants. "I think the strawberry one will taste good," he said smiling to Blanc which caused her to disarray her eyes to the ground.

"Ye-Yeah…" She replied sheepishly; however, when they reached the counter, the clerk gave them a parfait in shape of a heart and nestled on top are four strawberries with vanilla inside, "What's this?"

"Love parfait," she replied in a joyful tone. Blanc blushed red as the strawberries and heard a nervous laugh beside her, and upon eye contact they both can see the embarrassment in their eyes, "Don't worry, the pay is on me."

"Thanks…" He mumbled to the clerk as she smiled to the two after their spacey moment.

"Take care!" She yelled as they left the store.

* * *

They split the parfait in half and stated eating at a nearby bench. Blanc looked to see him already finished his half. She couldn't help but look at him; however, he noticed the presence of Blanc looking at him and their eyes meet with each other.

He felt like everything in his surroundings stopped just by her, like he sees a special gift in her soul and looking at her made his heart skip a beat.

Blanc was blushing towards his cute face and his hair was a bit messy due to the duration of wearing the fedora, but suits him. His silver eyes made her still feel like a part of his world. "I think you should finish your parfait until it melts."

His voice cause Blanc to leave her trance to realize some of the stuffing is on her hand, "Yeah…"

He waited and looked at the sky to see the clouds forming different shapes. Then, he felt a poke on his shoulder to see Blanc finished; however, he saw a piece of vanilla on her and started pulling out his handkerchief, "Hold on, you got something on your face."

As he leaned in leaned in to remove the stain, Blanc felt her heart beat rapidly as he got closer and closer. When he planted his handkerchief to her face and removed the icing, they heard a group of people cheering causing Blanc to blush making the crowd go wilder. Realizing the situation, he grabbed Blanc Bridal style and ran off to the forest.

* * *

He brought Blanc deep into the forest and stopped by a small icy stream due to exhaustion. Blanc, who was settled down close by a tree, finally said as few words, "Thanks for getting me out of that situation."

Able to catch his breath, he replied, "No problem… I noticed you were embarrassment of what happened, so I thought you need to escape the area." He smiled as Blanc gave a small angelic smile.

They both sat at the tree, staring at the flowing stream. Blanc quickly glanced at him, getting a question off of her mind. "I've been wondering but what's your name?"

He pondered and scratched the back of his head, "To be honest, I don't know…"

Blanc was surprised that someone from the sky couldn't remember his name. She scooted closer to his side as she leaned her head and wrapped her arms around his arm. "You give off a nice warm feeling…"

Thanks…. You look cute without the hat…" He said as he hugged Blanc closer and flustered to the happy brunette. He couldn't help but wonder what this world has to offer as he looked up into the sky.

Noticing it was getting dark, he got up and held out his hand. "Ready to head back?"

Blanc nodded as she grabbed his hand and return back to the Basilicom.

* * *

The two walked back into town and as they continue walking, the teen stopped at a familiar flower shop. "Do you mind if I get you something?"

"I don't mind," Blanc replied and he entered the shop. Blanc sat at a nearby bench and noticed the streetlights going off and one was under Blanc's area. She then started stimulating some generic events of romance in her mind and couldn't help but think how he was going to perform.

Unaware, Blanc scratched her head in stress only to realize her hat was missing. She started to look around to see the teen with her hat laid on top of his fidora. "Took you long enough."

He nervously laugh and started walking towards her. Blanc watched as he came closer and when sat down, he nestled a white rose in her hair on the right and commented, "Now," he slowly brushed her hair with his hand, "you look beautiful…"

Blanc blushed as he smiled to the flustered brunette. "Thought of a name yet?" He smiled at her as he got up from the bench.

"Shiro…" He replied as Blanc smiled to his name, "Think we should really head back now?"

Blanc looked at him, "Yeah and the name suits you." They both started walking back with an enjoyable thought in her mind, _"Things might get…sweeter." _

* * *

**AN: Yay! The ending might been good or bad because I did this when I was up all night. Review, Follow/Favorite the story if you enjoyed and PM anything if necessary. Hope to see you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3:Memorable Dance

**Chapter 3: Memorable Dance**

**AN: I'M BACK and I'm tired….. Anyway, my trip in Branson, Missouri was awesome, if anyone was asking, and now I feel more relaxed for this fanfic and hope we can make this story happen; now, time for chapter : One part will make me feel stupid about writing this and may cause me to get negative reviews…FORGIVE ME, FEMALE READERS‼**

* * *

Blanc woke up in an overjoyed mood. She couldn't leave the words of what Shiro said last night, _"Now…you look beautiful." _She felt loved to his words causing her to be unaware of Shiro looking at her overjoyed mood, "I see you are awake."

"Yup," Shiro glanced at Blanc as she was getting clothes and heading to the showers. As soon she closed and locked the door behind her, Shiro looked around her room and saw many books different books she has up on her bookshelves.

"_Let's see…" _He looked through the books and found one that got his interest, "The Boy Who Cried…" He sat down on an empty chair and started reading as he heard the water running.

Blanc was scrubbing her hair and as she rinsed off the suds; then, she started to think about Shiro. She imagined both of them in her room at night and making love on the bed…okay, maybe not that last one; however, it made her feel aroused. She slowly moved her hand to her clitoris and rubbed it, and made lustful moans as she is rubbing it faster. When she reached her limit, she covered her mouth with free hand to suppress her lustful climatic moan.

Blanc got out of the shower, dried herself, and changed into a light blue dress. When she got out of the bathroom, she saw Shiro asleep with one of her book's closed on his lap.

"Wake up, Sleepyhead." She shook him and as he slowly opened his eyes, he smiled in approval of her dress.

"Ready to go?" Blanc nodded as they left to go to Lastation.

* * *

"Histy, remind me again why are we going to Lastation?" Histoire glared at Neptune as she flinched. Histoire regained her composure later and Neptune sighing in relief from her glare, "Also, why do I have to wear a dress?"

"Sis relax, besides we get to see Noire and Uni." Neptune, then became really excited to see Noire in a black shoulder less dress that shows cleavage upon her chest. Nepgear saw imaginative face and realize what she is thinking, "Sis… Are you thinking about being with Noire and doing it?"

Neptune blushed and looked at Nepgear who is blushing so much that steam is coming out of her head, "Nep Jr., it is not what you think!"

"My sister is a huge pervert!"

Saying the one who did it with Uni early!"

Histoire, looking out at the Planptune tower window, was trying to suppress her laughter from the two's argument. Then, she checked the time and realized that they are going to be late, "Stop fighting, you two are going to be late if you don't get dressed and leave!"

The two stopped and looked at a Histoire for a moment, "…Oh!"

They both went to their rooms and Histoire feeling angered, "I swear, they're going to miss Lastation's party… When was the last time they held one?"

* * *

"Looks like everything is perfect," Noire said as she looked around, amazed at the decorations set in the center hall. "Uni, what time is it?"

"5:50" Noire looked at Uni shocked that she only has 10 minutes to get dressed, "Something wrong?"

"I only have less time than the time I intended to have left!" Uni let out a sigh to her horrified sister, "What am I going to do now?!"

"You can freshen up as Kei and I stay here with the guest." Noire looked at Uni and hugged her in joy.

"Thank you Uni!" Uni blushed and enjoyed her sister's appreciative feeling that was emitting, "Now, I will leave everything to you."

Uni watched as her sister walk away joyfully, _"Fells nice to be acknowledged by sis once in a while." _She smiled and asked out, "Has anyone know where Kei went?"

"She is out looking for a dress," said a servant and pondered. "Now that I think about it, isn't this our first time hosting a party?"

Uni pondered for a while, "Yeah, no wonder why sis and Kei are acting serious."

She sighed and looked around to double-check anything misplaced or missing.

* * *

Blanc's group arrived in front of the Basilicom door and upon entering; they heard Neptune's greeting from afar as they turned around to see her, "Hi-Ho!"

"Hi-Ho," The twins replied to Neptune and then saw Nepgear as she walked in a purple shoulder-heighted dress, "Nepgear!"

She saw the twins run towards her in their white and pink dress, "Ram, Rom!" She gave both of them a hug and looked up to the teen in a fedora, "Who…are you?"

"Shiro," he replied looking at the pink-haired girl, "I'm taking that you must be Nepgear?"

She nodded and then they saw Blanc argue with Neptune which was loud enough to be heard.

"I'm not changing into white!"

"Why not? You two could have match and looked like a married couple."

Blanc blushed and became flustered towards Neptune. When she was going to start talking, Shiro placed his hand on her shoulder, "You look beautiful and don't forgot this."

He placed a white rose nestled on her hair making Blanc blush more and they heard everyone say aw at the two making her embarrassed, "Shiro, can we go inside now…please?"

"Sure thing." They both started walking inside as Neptune, Nepgear, Ram, and Rom followed them.

* * *

Noire looked out in the center hall and was amazed of how it is going so well, _"It feels good for things going well as planned." _

As she looked around, she saw Neptune in a dark violet dress that can easily be mistaken as black, "Oi! Neptune!"

Neptune looked over to see Noire in the dress that she predicted, "Noire!" She ran towards her and gave a hug leading to a kiss on her cheek, "You look beautiful."

"So do you, your dress kinda have me thinking that you were wearing black." Neptune gave a big smile to the tsundere, "Have you seen Vert and Blanc?"

"Vert is with Iffy at that the table," Neptune pointed out the couple. "Blanc," She let out a sly smile and leaned towards Noire's ear, "She is with someone."

"Really?!" Neptune nodded joyfully and Noire was in shock, "Where are they now?!"

Neptune thought about ti, "I think their outside where your office is." Noire grabbed Neptune's hand and started dragging her.

"Let's go see this!"

Alright, just let me find a song to play for them."

* * *

Shiro and Blanc were outside looking at the starry sky close to each other. "The stars are glowing bright tonight huh?"

"Yeah," Blanc mumbled, trying to suppress her loving emotion until they got back. As soon Blanc was about to say something, they both heard White Time being played and Blanc saw Noire and Neptune behind the desk, _"I will murder you two!" _

Shiro saw Blanc's angered expression, so he her hand and pulled her towards himself causing her to blush red making him smile, "May I take this dance?"

Blanc nodded hastily due to him holding her hand and her emotions released. She followed Shiro's dance steps as they follow the song such as twirls, spins, and sidesteps. Then, Blanc unintentionally wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hand on her waist, _"What am I doing…. Might as well ask him before I start to lose it."_

"Hey, Shiro?"

"What is it, Blanc?"

"I know we just know each other for a day and I don't want to make this awkward, but will you-!"

Shiro kissed Blanc on the lips making her go into major shock and then he left off the kiss and whispered into her ear, "Yes, I will be your boyfriend because…I love you."

Blanc felt overflowed with happiness and then returned to Shiro. They both felt joyful under the glistening starry night sky.

* * *

**AN: YOU'RE WELCOME! I did this for you guys to finish it overnight and I really appreciate the people who has liked my story and I am preparing for the negative female reviews I might face. Same routine as the other chapters: Review, then Follow/Favorite the story and PM me if you have any questions and I will see everyone next time! GOODNIGHT!**


End file.
